


Movie Night

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [10]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on earth, in a world where everything is happy and nobody hurts, Trip and company have a nostalgic movie night. To be perfectly honest, Trip and T'pol are part of the entertainment for the rest of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"So do you watch movies in space, then?"

“Certainly!” Mal looked rather amused at Mrs. Tucker's question. “On Enterprise we had movie night at least once a week. Well, most of the time.” His expression cooled significantly while considering the dire circumstances that generally surrounded the other times.

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Mrs. Tucker stared at her son’s new friend with genuine surprise. “Although I suppose Trip might have mentioned it in one of his letters…”

“What movie did you have in mind?” Archer piped up from the comfortable armchair across the room, drawing their attention back to the matter at hand.

“Oh I don’t know…what would you like? We have plenty of mysteries and adventure movies…”

“How ‘bout science fiction? That’s always good for a laugh.” She turned to scold her husband but before she could, Malcolm stepped back into the conversation.

“That sounds good. Do you have Godzilla? That was always a favorite back on Enterprise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, sure. Unless you’d like to watch something else in which case- .”

“Oh no, no. Don’t bother yourself for me.”

“Hey everyone! What’d I miss?” Commander Tucker practically bounced into the room, beaming broadly at all in sundry. Family was always near and dear to his heart and to have his friends right there with them…well, what could be better?

“Commander, if you are intending to remain in place I would appreciate it if you would let me through first.”

Ah yes, the resident Vulcan stick in the mud. His grin turned wicked.

“Yeah? Well maybe- .”

“Charles!” He startled in dismay at his mother’s reprimand, almost banging into T’pol as he backed up. Everyone, excepting T’pol, snickered.

“Yeah Ma?”

“That was rude! You should apologize!”

“What!”

He caught his father’s eye in a silent plea but there was no help forthcoming from that direction. Jon was even worse, not even bothering to hide his laughter behind his hand.

“Now, Charles.”

“Ma, it’s not- .”

He attempted to reason with her as T’pol grew tired of waiting and entered the living from the other doorway, sitting primly on the edge of the couch to watch the exchange.

“Charles, are you sassing me!”

“No, Ma! It just doesn’t work that way!”

“I was unoffended by your son’s statement, Mrs. Tucker.”

“THANK you.” Unexpected though it was, Trip took full advantage of the vulcan’s offering. “That’s what I was trying to say, mom. I wasn’t being rude to her.”

“Well, I suppose that’s alright then.”

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she turned away, directing a withering glare at the room as a whole. The only one not grinning or giggling was T’pol and both her eyebrows were near her hairline, a sure sign of interest or amusement. He flopped down on the couch next to her without preamble, gaining himself an expected glare.

As the movie came on, he sat forward and moved slightly closer to T’pol.

“I fail to see the logic in this form of entertainment.” Her quiet statement was meant for only his ears. Once he might have been insulted but he was used to it by now. This had become a ritual for both of them.

“Ah, screw the logic. It’s for fun!” Well maybe not THAT traditional. He was still able to garner her patented ‘Vulcan glare’.

“What does this media depict?” Man did she sound annoyed!

“Godzilla? It’s about a giant lizard like creature that attacks cities. Well, kinda. It goes into the sewers and…”

“I fail to understand why a lizard would invade an island. Was it sentient?” Right on cue.

“Well not really but it could…”

Neither of them noticed the rest of the room watching them rather than the video, whispering to each other quietly behind their hands as their exchange began to heat up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. There used to be a Trip/T'Pol fanfic archive that inspired this with so many lovely fics, but I've since forgotten the address.
> 
> ...Though I'm pretty sure movie night was actually canon.


End file.
